Smile, Will You?
by veldygee
Summary: "I want to memorize your smile, Arthur. You are rarely smile… but I love it."    Future AU. USUK.


**Title : **Smile, Will You?

**Pairing : **USUK

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine

**Warnings : **shounen-ai, future AU, possible grammatical and spelling errors.

**A/N : **Hello :D Heavel here. So this is another fanfiction of mine that was written, once again, for USUK summer Camp 2011. The prompt for Day 5 is Millitary.

I should admit that this one by far was the hardest for me. I had the idea, but well I just wrote down my idea last night. I tried to suit the prompt. It said military in any era is okay, so yeah.. here it is the military in future era. Fail title is fail.

Well, without further ado. Enjoy.

I will continue my rants below.

* * *

><p>"Will you promise me one thing, Alfred?"<p>

I looked at Arthur in question as he suddenly spoke after minutes of silence. He had been quiet during this day. Well, it was not like he was ever talkative in the first place, but yeah, he was quieter than usual. I thought I knew the reason behind it though, since I, myself, didn't spoke much today. Today was the departure after all. My departure to Earth Union's space station, Heracles.

His green eyes didn't focus on me, as he looked away to hide his face. His blonde hair was still bright like ever. I could partially see his rosy cheek. He wore the same Earth Union uniform, but only with different color. As I went to be stationed at one of EU's space station with my mobile army suit, he was going to be stationed on Earth as the war operator. Nothing could be change for that. He stayed silent for a while and then he moved his head so he looked directly in my eyes. I could see many emotions behind his eyes. Sad, scared, afraid, frustrated, desperate, and many else. He looked so fragile like he was going to burst into tears any seconds. He didn't though.

"Promise me you will come back safely."

* * *

><p><em>A great war was going to occur. It was not like war that happened on earth, though. This war was going to be much different. It was not like World Wars. It was in practically bigger scale. It was no longer war between countries. It was going to be a war between planets.<em>

_Hundreds of years ago, humans had finally able to find a way to build human colonies on another planet. Earth was no longer capable to be the place to accommodate all humans since lots of land had drowned because of the rapid increases in sea level. Many islands could no longer be human's living place. _

_The first planet for the rapid immigrations of humans to outer space was Mars. The Mars project was started and for the first departure, hundreds of humans were sent._

_The next year, thousands of people departed._

_And after several years, millions of humans had colonized the Mars._

_A few years later, countries on earth decided to unite themselves to create the 'Earth Union', a huge countries' organization that had jobs to organize humans between Earth and Mars and other planets that would soon be colonized._

_The EU soon no longer became an organization, but a government for both Earth and the colonized people._

_But just like stories regarding colonization that happened hundreds of years ago on earth, the peaceful colonization era soon faced the end._

_People in Mars protested that there were no representatives of them in EU._

_People in Mars complained how the Mars's reservoir was used only for EU's benefits. _

_People in Mars wanted to have government by themselves and create the Mars Confederation_

_People in Mars started to rebel._

_The war was inevitable._

* * *

><p>"And you should stay safe, Arthur. You know that even though you—" Arthur cut my sentences as he suddenly leaned forward, gripping my uniform's collars. He glared at me with his bright green eyes.<p>

"You haven't promised me, git. Promise me that you will stay safe!" whispered Arthur harshly, his tone hiding any sense of desperation. I blinked in surprised, and slowly I loosened his grip on my collar, and then wrapped my other arm on the back of his body. I smiled.

"I promise, Arthur and you should stay safe, okay?"

Arthur stared at me and then he closed his eyes and nodded. He seemed a little embarrassed with his little outburst. I chuckled and then hugged him. I could sense how stiff Arthur was. His hands were once again gripped my uniform tightly as he seemed to not want to let me go. I could feel the same. Now that we would be separated for God knew how long in only an hour, I suddenly felt so panic and desperate.

If I could, I would not want to go to this war and leave Arthur. I knew he felt the same.

But this was my duty and so it was Arthur's. We should fight for Earth Union.

I could feel my uniform became wet and I tightened my hug and rubbed the back of Arthur's back in soft gesture, trying to comfort Arthur. I buried my face in his hair and just took a deep breath. I didn't want to forget this smell of Arthur. I knew I was going to miss him so much. I wondered if I could survive without him.

"_Squad 7 of Earth Union, please report to gate C and D for departure. We repeat, squad 7 of Earth Union, please report—"_

I cursed inwardly and reluctantly I release my hug on Arthur. Arthur looked up on me, looking so desperate. His grips on me were tightened. I reached for his holds and carefully took it off from my shirts. He bit his lower lip and took a deep breath.

"That's my call, Arthur…"

He nodded quickly. He didn't take away his hands from my holds. He closed his eyes for a moment and nodded again, calmer than before. He looked up at me again.

"Remember your promise, Al…" said Arthur softly. I nodded and then kissed both sides of his cheeks and then his lips. After that I ruffled his messy blonde hair and chuckled, as I tried to cheer him up. He scowled at me, looking half-hearted. I chuckled more.

"Well then, sweetheart. I am going," I said to Arthur and took my helmet with me. He looked at my helmet briefly and then at me again. I offered him another smile. My eyes looked at him for the last time before my departure, memorizing his appearance. Blonde messy hair. Bright green eyes. Slender body. Pale complexions with a bit of rosy color on both of the cheeks. Oh. I missed one thing.

"Arthur…"

"yes?"

"Smile for me…"

He raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"Will you smile for me?" I asked once again. He stared at me blankly and then in seconds, both his cheeks were flushed in red brightly. He looked so flustered.

"W-what? What kind of stupid request is that, Alf—"

"Will you smile for me, Arthur?" I asked for the third time. He just looked at me like I was an idiot. His cheeks were still bright red. He didn't say anything and only looked down. I sighed and then lifted up his face.

"I want to memorize your smile, Arthur. You are rarely smile… but I love it."

"But, I can't smile without reason!"

He gritted his teeth and his eyes glanced away. Arthur was being difficult. I decided to not push him further, though. I sighed and then kissed one of his cheeks again for goodbye and whispered a soft 'I love you' near his ears. His ear was so red now. I chuckled and then began to leave, but well before I could take a step away, he grabbed my sleeve.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?"

I blinked in surprise.

"Well, I was called—"

"I am not finished talking with you," said Arthur crossing his arms.

He didn't say any words more though. I waited.

"_Final call for squad 7 of Earth Union, please report to gate C and D. We repeat, the final call—"_

"I love you too, Alfred—" Arthur said to me and then he smiled his beautiful yet rare smile. "Good luck."

I blinked in disbelief and then I grinned and nodded happily.

"I will. See you later, Arthur."

And with that I gave him a final kiss and walked away to my gate, waving my hands for goodbye. I would definitely come back safely to earth.

**End (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **so here it is. By far, this is the weirdest. I almost gave up this idea and prompt and though that this story was a crap (well, I still thought it is a crap, but whatever). This fanfiction was so cheesy. I wanted to make the setting for this AU like the Gundam universe one. With Earth Union and colonies in another planet and whatever. FYI, I believe the ending was a crap and weird.

Arthur and Alfred (for you that didn't get it) are both part of Earth Union's army. But Arthur is the operator on Earth Station, while Alfred is going to space and fight in the war zone using mobile suit (Imagine it like gundam~ It must be so cool for Alfred to have one, right? XD)

Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.

And Please kindly review this story so that you can tell me whether I failed this story or not.

And now I am going to write something for tomorrow's prompt. Or maybe I will just draw something. Wish me luck


End file.
